Cupidon made in Dick
by pepete55
Summary: Noël approchant, Dick est pris d'une idée "géniale". Et s'il se prenait pour Cupidon...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Pour les fêtes de Noël de cette année, j'ai décidé d'écrire une mini fic. Ce ne sera pas très long et ça ne sera pas l'oeuvre de l'année mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et Joyeux Noël si jamais je n'ai pas le temps de poster d'ici là !

* * *

- Dick, c'est quoi ça ?! Demanda Logan, interloqué.

On était à une semaine de Noël. Elle aurait pu se passer tout à fait normalement et tout le monde aurait pu passer de merveilleuses fêtes si Dick n'avait pas encore eu une de ses « fameuses » idées. Mais Dick n'était plus Dick s'il n'avait pas des idées farfelues à partager avec le reste du monde. Logan le fixait, appuyé contre son casier, un sourcil levé, visiblement stupéfait.

- Quoi ? Fit Dick sans comprendre.

Logan désigna le bonnet de père noël clignotant qui couvrait la tête du grand blond. Sans vouloir être méchant il trouvait que son meilleur ami avait l'air encore plus ridicule que d'habitude.

- Ah, ça. Je m'habille juste en circonstance. Tu n'aimes pas ?

Dick passa sa main sur le bonnet pour remettre le pompon en place. Il adressa un sourire triomphant à Logan. Celui ci leva les yeux au ciel. Dick était fier de ses bêtises. Encore une fois !

- Tu me fais peur parfois Dude.

Peut être même plus que parfois mais la plupart du temps Logan n'y prêtait pas attention. Il s'était habitué aux pitreries de son ami, depuis le temps qu'il le fréquentait !  
Dick haussa les épaules.

- N'empêche que j'ai un programme d'enfer.

Logan sourit amusé, se demandant ce que son meilleur ami avait bien pu encore inventer. Si c'était d'une stupidité sans nom, ça aurait au moins le don de le divertir. Il savait que Dick en avait besoin. C'était un grand enfant. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cela devait le détendre ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

- Vas-y, explique-moi, je vois que tu meurs d'envie de me le faire partager.

- Je vais construire des couples.

Logan fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas vexer son ami mais… C'était Dick quoi ! Est-ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire un commentaire ? Dick ne rimait pas avec couples ! Il était déjà incapable de s'occuper de son propre couple, alors ceux des autres...  
Surtout que dit comme ça « construire des couples » on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer aux LEGO. Il ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Ni de la portée que pourraient avoir ses actes s'il se lançait dans une tache si difficile. Avec un peu de chance, il se rendrait simplement ridicule. Mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien tourner au désastre et vexer, voire blesser, de nombreuses personnes.

- C'est Noël Dick, pas la Saint Valentin, revois tes classiques.

- Je sais, mais les fêtes ce n'est pas le moment justement pour les rapprochements et l'amour ?

Logan écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles mielleuses. Il observa Dick d'un air inquiet. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de dire ce genre de choses. Tout du moins, pas quand il était complètement sobre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Dick ? Je veux que les petits hommes verts me rendent mon meilleur ami !

- C'est ça, moque toi ! N'empêche que tu seras mon premier cobaye si c'est comme ça !

- Je ne suis pas certain que Lilly apprécie que tu me cherches quelqu'un.

- Oh, Logan, réveille toi ! Tu n'es pas fait pour Lilly, elle se fiche de toi.

Logan grimaça. Il aurait difficilement pu tomber plus juste s'il avait tenté de le blesser.

- Merci…

- Un meilleur ami est censé être sincère. Même quand ça ne fait pas plaisir.

- Tu pourras prendre des gants la prochaine fois et éviter de me dire que ma petite amie n'en n'a rien à foutre de moi puisque de toute manière elle ne m'aime pas.

- Des gants pour quoi faire ?

Logan se demanda un instant s'il plaisantait ou s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'expression « prendre des gants ». Peu importe, Dick continua sans attendre d'explications.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit que tu ne sache pas déjà.

Logan poussa un soupir. C'est vrai qu'il se doutait bien que Lilly n'avait pas d'yeux que pour lui. Il aurait été très naïf de penser le contraire. Mais malgré tout il restait très attaché à elle. C'était la seule relation sérieuse qu'il avait eu. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que leur relation n'avait rien de sincère et n'avait pas d'avenir. On a toujours du mal à tourner la page de son premier amour.  
Mais il fit cependant semblant de s'intéresser à l'idée de Dick, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y perdre ? Rien.

- Bien, je suis curieux de savoir qui tu peux me trouver alors.

- Le Dick va te surprendre !

Plus qu'il ne le pensait…

- Il faudra aussi que le Dick songe à lui parce qu'il ne peut pas rester avec Madison, ajouta Logan.

- Il s'occupera déjà des autres et il avisera après. Mais si son Dude lui laisse Lilly…

- Dick ! Protesta Logan.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, c'est hors limite. Aller, je te laisse, j'ai du pain sur la planche !

Logan regarda s'éloigner le grand blond qui déambulait déjà d'un air enthousiaste dans les couloirs, un grand sourire accroché à son visage, visiblement fier de son idée. Logan secoua la tête, il sentait que cette histoire allait encore tourner en grand n'importe quoi.

* * *

Dick déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'idée de génie qui ferait avancer son projet. Pour ce genre de « mission », il était prêt à faire fonctionner ses méninges et il savait qu'il pourrait se montrer particulièrement inventif.  
Il tomba sur une affiche qui annonçait une tombola pour gagner un voyage à New York. Il la fixa un moment avant que cela fasse tilt dans son cerveau. La voilà l'idée ! Si il laissait faire la chance !

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à la bibliothèque à découper minutieusement les photos de tous les élèves de Neptune High dans l'annuaire du lycée. Jamais on n'avait vu Dick aussi appliqué.  
Il allait effectuer un tirage au sort, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?! C'était l'idée la plus simple du monde ! Il assembla donc quelques couples en tirant des photos sans vraiment se soucier de qui il s'agissait. Et soudain, il tira sa photo. Puis la photo d'une fille.

- Eurgh ! Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

Il contempla la photo un instant, hésitant. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'attribue une fille pareille ! Elle était d'une laideur sans nom ! Jamais elle n'arriverait à la cheville du grand Dick ! Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne le surveillait. Après tout, personne ne saurait qu'il avait repioché, il fallait bien forcer la chance parfois. Il replaça méticuleusement la photo dans la « pioche » et retira plusieurs photos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il imprima les listes et les distribua dans le lycée. Il n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps avant de subir les protestations de la foule.

Il y eut d'abord Logan.

- Mandy ?! Non mais tu plaisantes ?!

- Je suis sûr que vous avez des tonnes de points communs.

Il vit le regard noir que Logan lui adressait et se ravisa.

-… Ou peut être pas.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Duncan.

- Avec Seth ?! Dick ! Je ne suis PAS gay ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas tirer une fille à Seth. Et puis il y a plus de mecs à Neptune High que de filles, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Après, Lilly se plaignit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec Casey, Veronica n'appréciait pas Sean, Madison ne voulait pas de Cassidy, Caitlin pas de Justin, Meg pas de Tad, Weevil pas de Carrie, Connor n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Mac,… Bref, personne n'était satisfait.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte le mal que je me suis donné ? Vous pourriez être reconnaissants !

Il reçut pour seule réponse des boulettes de papier dans la figure.  
Il poussa un soupir. Quand la foule se fut dispersée, il alla s'asseoir sur une marche d'escalier et se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout était à refaire. Et il ne savait plus vraiment par où commencer. Il tenait à son idée. Mais comment allait-il faire si rien ne convenait ?

Meg le regarda un instant, sembla hésiter et vint finalement s'installer à côté de lui. Il fallait croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aider les personnes dans le besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer autrement. Et Dick avait tout l'air d'un pauvre petit chiot désespéré. Elle ne pouvait que prendre pitié.

- Eh. C'était une bonne idée, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais tu aurais dû te soucier un peu plus de ce que les gens voulaient. L'amour ne se créé pas comme ça Dick.

- Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas savoir qui est fait pour être avec qui. Comment je peux faire pour rapprocher des gens qui ne se seraient peut être jamais rapprochés sans moi ? Je ne suis pas devin !

- Observe. Et créé la situation.

- Hum… fit il pensif.

Elle semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Dans tous les cas, elle devait mieux s'y connaître que lui pour ce genre de choses. A bien y penser, elle pourrait lui être d'une aide précieuse. Et puisqu'elle pensait qu'il partait d'un bon sentiment et que « c'était une bonne idée », c'était qu'elle était déjà plus ou moins convaincue, non ?

- Miss Manning souhaite-t-elle devenir mon assistante ? Tenta-t-il.

Meg le regarda fixement, s'assurant qu'il lui avait bien posé cette question et qu'il était sérieux. Devenir son assistante ? Cela semblait improbable ! Elle n'était pas bien sûre de vouloir entrer dans son délire.

- Aller quoi, la supplia-t-il. C'est toi le cerveau !

Elle poussa un soupir, s'apprêtant à lui dire non, mais il lui adressait déjà un regard suppliant... Peut être qu'elle parviendrait au moins à limiter les dégâts…

- Bon d'accord.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra fermement.

- Marché conclu. On attaque ? Demanda Dick.

- Je ne te savais pas si travailleur. Mais pourquoi pas…

- Il y a un tas de choses que tu ignores sur Dick.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur pour appuyer ses paroles.

- N'essaye pas ça avec moi, ça ne marchera pas.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Se défendit-il. Bien. Mettons nous au boulot sinon on aura jamais fini à temps. Le cas Logan. Tu le verrais avec qui ?

Elle leva les yeux et se mit à réfléchir.

- Quelqu'un qui pourrait résister aux foudres de Miss Kane. Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se retienne de se prononcer sur ce sujet. Elle risque de faire vivre un enfer à cette pauvre fille.

- Hum… Ça réduit nettement le nombre de prétendantes.

- C'est certain. Soit tu choisis une amie de Lilly, auquel cas…

- Tu crois que V… ? La coupa-t-il.

- Veronica et Logan ? Je ne sais pas… Franchement, ils sont si différents… Et ça serait bizarre après entre Logan et Duncan, Logan et Lilly, Veronica et Duncan, Veronica et Lilly. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font entre meilleurs amis...

- Oui, mais Logan a besoin de calme et de sérieux, il n'en peut plus des tromperies et des mauvais tours de Lilly et Veronica, au contraire a besoin de piment, sa relation avec Duncan est ennuyante à mourir. Les deux mélangés ça devrait donner quelque chose de bien…

- Je ne sais pas… Franchement jouer ainsi aux alchimistes c'est un peu risqué…

- Meg, c'est bien là l'intérêt, il faut du risque si on veut que ça marche !

Elle poussa un soupir sonore. Elle comprenait bien son raisonnement, mais elle n'était toujours pas convaincue qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, je nierai mon implication dans cette affaire !

- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord !

Elle haussa les épaules un peu réticente.

- Pourquoi pas après tout.

- Comment on va s'y prendre alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je pensais que tu y avais réfléchi puisque tu veux jouer au Cupidon.

Dick se frotta le menton d'un air pensif. Il fallait qu'il trouve la meilleure manière de réunir les couples qu'ils auraient formés et qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble sans que cela soit embarrassant.

- Je sais ! Je vais organiser une fête. Les couples qu'on aura formé devront passer la soirée ensemble, ils partageront quelques danses et discuteront…

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient tous apprendre à se connaître réellement autrement.

- Tu as peut être raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. L'ego surdimensionné de Dick, c'était vraiment quelque chose !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël et que vous avez été bien gâtés.  
Me voici avec la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que ça vous plait !

* * *

Meg était en train de s'étirer. Elle s'était rapprochée de Lilly et Veronica à l'entrainement des pom-pom girls dans l'espoir de mieux cerner les deux amies. Cela pourrait toujours lui être utile. D'abord pour voir si Logan convenait bien à Veronica mais aussi pour trouver quelqu'un à Lilly. Et ça, elle savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire ! Lilly adorait les garçons, certes. Mais il fallait LE garçon. Sinon c'était inutile. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui trouve un type sexy qui pourrait la divertir. On devait lui trouvait quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre, quelqu'un à qui elle tiendrait réellement, quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait se reposer en cas de problème.

Lilly était en train de raconter les derniers ragots qu'elle avait entendu dans les toilettes des filles, rien de bien intéressant pour Meg. Elle connaissait à peine la plupart des noms que Lilly citait.  
Elle tâcha donc de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si elle trouvait des proies de choix. Il y avait l'équipe de foot qui s'entraînait sur le terrain. Bof, elle ne voyait pas Lilly avec un sportif, ils étaient pour la plupart trop obsédés par leur sport et superficiels. Son regard se tourna vers les gradins. Ils étaient plein, des personnes qui discutaient, d'autres qui profitaient du soleil, des supporter de l'équipe de foot et des motards qui sifflaient les pom-pom girls. Bref, elle ne voyait pas bien ce qu'elle pourrait trouver ici. Il fallait qu'elle passe aux questions. Elle se sentait déjà l'âme d'une investigatrice en herbe.

- Lilly ? Tenta-t-elle.

- Hum ?

L'intéressée se tourna vers elle pour l'écouter.

- Tu es toujours avec Logan ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée par la question. C'était une drôle de manière d'entamer une conversation. Ça n'avait rien de singulier, surtout venant de Meg.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux mettre le grappin dessus ! Fit elle en ricanant.

- Non, absolument pas ! C'est juste que... Ça fait quelques temps que vous rompez et vous vous remettez ensemble... Je voulais juste voir si tu étais intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais... Je viens aux nouvelles.

Veronica arrêta ses étirements, les questions de Meg ayant éveillé sa curiosité. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Meg de participer à ce genre de confessions féminines. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait également envie de savoir. Lilly lui avait parlé à de nombreuses reprises d'autres garçons, mais c'était toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Lilly, elle, haussa les épaules. Elle ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien de répondre. Meg n'était pas du genre commère, il y avait peu de chance que ces questions dissimulent un piège tordu.

- Pas particulièrement. Bon, il y a quelques types qui valent le coup d'œil mais rien de bien glorieux. Il y a trop de crétins dans le coin.

Meg et Veronica hochèrent la tête. Visiblement elles comprenaient toutes deux la déception causée à Miss Kane par la gente masculine de Neptune. Elles n'en pensaient pas moins.

- Et toi avec Dick ? Demanda Lilly avec un sourire en coin, ravie de ne pas manquer cette occasion de la questionner à son tour.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-elle. Moi et Dick ?

- Je t'ai vu avec lui tout à l'heure, vous sembliez… proches ! Insista-t-elle.

- C'est juste… une idée farfelue de Dick.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore avec ses idées de couples. Si il veut encore me mettre avec un abruti, je lui arrache la tête ! Et je ne parle pas au sens figuré !

Meg sourit, légèrement impressionnée par l'éclat de voix de Miss Kane mais pas effrayée pour autant.

- Il a décidé de s'y prendre autrement mais oui c'est encore l'idée de former des couples.

- Et tu l'aides dans ce projet ?

Lilly leva un sourcil interrogateur. Veronica fixa Meg également de manière inquisitrice.

- Je sais que ça parait bizarre mais… je me suis prise au jeu.

- Ça, ça cache quelque chose !

- Absolument pas.

Meg leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi les gens devaient-ils voir de la romance partout. Un garçon et une fille pouvaient se parler normalement sans que l'un ou l'autre ait des idées derrière la tête.

- Les filles, vous plaisantez ? Dick et moi c'est surréaliste !

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que quelque chose puisse se passer entre elle et Dick. Elle le trouvait sympathique mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Il ne représentait en rien ce qu'elle attendait d'un garçon.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible. A bien y réfléchir vous iriez bien ensemble ! Tu parviendrais peut être à remonter son niveau intellectuel !

Veronica pouffa, peu gênée de se moquer pleinement de Dick. Il avait toujours eu cette réputation d'être sympa mais un peu stupide.

- Lilly n'a pas tort. Peut être que tu réussirais à trouver quelque chose de bien chez Dick et que tu parviendrais à le faire ressortir. Après tout, il est stupide mais pas méchant… ajouta Veronica.

Meg leva les yeux au ciel. Si elles pensaient pouvoir la convaincre qu'elle et Dick étaient faits l'un pour l'autre tout en disant que c'était un idiot fini… Elles la connaissaient très mal !

- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien, et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre Dick et moi les filles, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

Veronica et Lilly échangèrent un regard amusé, semblant partager leur soupçon sur l'affirmation de leur amie.

Elles ne voulaient pas la croire ? Très bien, Meg leur montreraient ! Qu'elles ouvrent bien grand leurs yeux !

Ce fut plus difficile pour les adolescentes de parler par la suite, l'entraînement s'étant intensifié. Mais Meg se promit de continuer son investigation plus en profondeur plus tard.

Quand les jeunes filles, retournèrent vers leurs vestiaires, elles percutèrent de plein fouet les motards qui sortaient des gradins.  
Weevil, le chef de bande, leur envoya un regard noir.  
Si la plupart des pom-pom girls tournèrent la tête vers une autre direction pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis ou par dédain, Lilly, elle, plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, peu impressionnée.

- C'est comme ça qu'on traite des femmes ? Cela devrait au moins valoir des excuses.

Il leva un sourcil, surpris qu'on ose lui tenir tête et qui plus est, de cette manière.

- Des femmes ? Ricana-t-il. Je vois plutôt des midinettes en mini jupe qui se prennent pour des femmes.

- Alors pourquoi vous nous matiez depuis tout à l'heure ? Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ? A moins que vous soyez intéressés par « les midinettes » ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

Weevil la détailla de la tête aux pieds, la déshabillant presque du regard. Une attitude qui aurait pu en faire rougir plus d'une mais qui ne désarma pas Lilly.

- Peut être qu'il y a quelque chose à savourer sous ces très très courtes mini-jupes, commenta-t-il d'un air lubrique.

Veronica attrapa Lilly par le bras.

- Lilly, chuchota-t-elle. Viens, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Lilly regarda un instant Weevil avant de finalement se tourner vers Veronica et de suivre les filles. Elle avait raison, il n'en valait pas la peine, elle n'allait pas perdre son temps avec lui.

* * *

Dick sursauta presque quand une furie blonde lui tomba dessus. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour décrire la Meg qui était arrivée en courant vers lui, excitée comme une puce. Dick la questionna du regard, s'inquiétant pour sa santé mentale. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Généralement elle était calme, plutôt discrète, presque timide. Il avait visiblement encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur sa compère. Mais c'était bien aussi de découvrir des choses que l'on aurait jamais soupçonnées sur des gens.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour Lilly, annonça fièrement Meg, une fois qu'elle eut récupéré son souffle.

Dick la regarda fixement, se demandant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir et pourquoi ça la mettait en joie. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

- Logan est enfin d'accord pour que je m'occupe d'elle ?

Meg leva un sourcil d'un air dégoûté. S'il pensait qu'elle était fière de venir lui annoncer CA, il se mettait un doigt dans l'œil ! Mais elle n'était pas étonnée de voir que Dick considérait la blonde aux formes gracieuses comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Même s'il s'agissait de la petite amie de son meilleur ami !

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Qui alors ?

- Weevil.

Un sourire s'étendit graduellement sur le visage de Dick. Quelques secondes après, il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il riait tellement que ça lui faisait mal aux côtes. Weevil et Lilly ! C'était la meilleure blague de l'année ! S'il avait su plus tôt que Meg avait un tel sens de l'humour, il lui aurait plus souvent adressé la parole ! Cette fille était juste hilarante quand elle voulait !  
Il se reprit cependant en voyant l'air sérieux de Meg.

- Attends, tu es sérieuse ?

- Évidemment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais ça si je ne l'étais pas.

- Lilly et Weevil ?!

- Oui.

- Logan va lui péter la tronche !

- Mais non…

- Si ce n'est pas Logan qui lui pète la tronche ça sera Lilly, elle peut être violente quand elle veut tu sais.

- Je sais que ça risque d'être explosif au départ. Mais justement Lilly a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui tenir tête. Quelqu'un qui a du caractère et qui ne lui cire par les pompes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour la mettre dans son lit. Et honnêtement, j'ai comme l'impression que Weevil aime bien ce genre de filles.

Dick leva les bras en l'air pour l'interrompre. Il ne savait pas comment Meg en était arrivée à une idée pareille. Pour lui c'était simplement improbable. Pire, il trouvait ça carrément dégoûtant. Mais il fallait voir les choses en face, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la logique féminine ! Si l'instinct de Meg l'avait menée à cette idée, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de penser que cela pourrait fonctionner.

- Très bien. Mais le Dick n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Tu es l'unique responsable ! Et tu t'en occupes pour convaincre Weevil de venir !

Elle sourit, amusée de le voir si vite céder et se débarrasser en même temps de toute chose un tant soit peu contraignante. Elle qui croyait que Dick agissait toujours sans peur des conséquences ! Il n'était finalement pas si téméraire que ça puisqu'il craignait la réaction de la petite blonde et du motard...

- Tu es un vrai froussard en réalité, le taquina-t-elle.

Dick grimaça, appréciant peu d'être traité de froussard. Mais il n'allait pas essayer de la contredire sur ce coup là en se jetant dans l'arène. Il préférait miser sur la prudence.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire c'est tout !

* * *

Meg courut vers Weevil quand elle le vit sortir des toilettes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi tôt, il fallait qu'elle saisisse sa chance. C'était pas forcément terrible de l'aborder comme ça mais il était seul, il fallait qu'elle en profite ! Plus vite elle lui dirait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et plus vite elle en serait débarrassée ! Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains avant qu'elle ne se dégonfle.

- Hum… Eli, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée quand elle se retrouva à côté de lui.

Il la regarda étrangement. Il était vrai qu'il ne devait pas être très habitué à se faire interpeller par des personnes comme elle. Surtout qu'il était clair qu'elle cherchait spécifiquement à lui parler.

- C'est à moi que tu parles chica ?

- Tu t'appelles bien Eli ?

- Généralement on m'appelle Weevil.

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement embarrassée. Elle avait pensé qu'il aurait préféré qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, mais c'était sans doute trop personnel pour lui.  
Enfin, maintenant il fallait qu'elle se lance.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais… Dick organise une fête pour Noël et il compte réunir des couples…

- Ouais, une excuse pour dépenser du fric et se bourrer la gueule, la coupa-t-il.

- Pas vraiment. C'est une fête pour faire une belle rencontre.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Donc quoi ? Si tu me demandes d'être ton cavalier, la réponse est non.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça… Et non. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu viendrais.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Il ricana d'un air désabusé.

- Je ne viendrais jamais à une fête de cet abruti. Surtout si je suis invité !

Meg se mordilla les lèvres. Cela risquait d'être compliqué.

- Ce serait dommage que tu ne vois pas qui on t'a trouvé, non ?

- Tu parles ! Pour voir quelle horreur ils m'ont mis pour se foutre de moi non merci ! J'ai pas envie d'être le dindon de la farce !

- Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une horreur, elle est même très jolie, tu ne vas pas être déçu je te le promets !

- Je ne suis pas intéressé !

- Aller ! Le supplia-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'es pas venu ! Ne fais pas ton rabat joie ! Ce n'est qu'une soirée après tout, tu ne perds pas grand-chose !

Il la détailla du regard, se demandant pourquoi elle insistait tant. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle y gagnerait à ce qu'il vienne à cette fête stupide. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait aiguisé sa curiosité.

- Je te préviens que si c'est une mauvaise blague, ton prince charmant risque de perdre toutes ses dents !

- Je savais que tu accepterais ! Bon je file ! Un cours de maths.

Elle s'en alla avec un signe de la main tandis que Weevil secouait la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Me voici après beaucoup trop de temps malheureusement. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai tendance à me laisser dépasser par mes cours !  
Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews, vous êtes juste géniales ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise et que vous trouviez le concept amusant.  
Cette fiction ne sera pas très longue et j'espère bientôt en boucler l'écriture.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un petit chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dick était en salle d'étude. Une première ! D'habitude il évitait soigneusement de se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroits. Il était assis à une table, penché sur son travail. Il avait sorti un carnet, déjà noirci des noms des élèves du lycée de Neptune High. Concentré, il étudiait les possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit et écrivait des annotations sous les noms de chacun de ses camarades. Il avait encore pas mal de personnes à observer avant de pouvoir établir sa liste finale mais ça avançait bien. Meg et lui avaient déjà décidé d'une vingtaine de couples et ils avaient de nombreuses hypothèses sous la main à vérifier.

A côté de lui, il entendait des groupes discuter. Il tendit l'oreille en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Il semblait animé et conversait avec entrain. Étrange. Il ne lui connaissait pas beaucoup d'amis, juste une bande d'intellos losers avec qui il traînait de temps en temps et généralement ils parlaient ensemble de choses sans aucun intérêt.

Dick entendait également une voix féminine. Beaver parlait donc avec une fille ?! Il ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'en avait pas directement été témoin. Beaver était toujours rouge comme une tomate quand il devait s'adresser à un membre du sexe opposé et n'avait jamais semblé prêt à faire un pas vers ces demoiselles. La fille riait. Mais Dick ne comprenait rien à leur conversation. Ils parlaient de mathématiques et utilisaient des termes incompréhensibles. Logarithme, fonction exponentielle, sinus, trigonométrie,... Un vrai message codé ! Dick ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle là-dedans.

Dick tenta de tourner ses yeux vers cette voix féminine pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait de manière discrète. Trop loin, il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal en se bloquant presque les globes oculaires. Il s'étira en faisant de grands gestes et en profita pour tourner la tête. Cette fois ci il avait une vue parfaite sur ce qui l'intéressait. Il faillit s'étouffer en s'apercevant que son petit frère était en pleine discussion avec Morticia. Et au lieu des plaques rouges qui accompagnaient constamment son visage quand il prenait la parole, un petit sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Et elle souriait aussi. Comme si c'était LE moment du siècle et qu'ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Incompréhensible.

En secouant la tête, il reprit son stylo et se repencha sur son carnet. Il ajouta un petit « Morticia » souligné de deux traits à côté du nom de son frère. Il faudrait qu'il interroge Beaver. Et qu'il trouve le vrai prénom de la jeune fille...

* * *

Pause déjeuner, Neptune High

Veronica, Lilly et Meg étaient déjà installées. Elles avaient commencé à manger et étaient en pleine discussion n'ayant pas pris la peine d'attendre le reste de la troupe. Un seul sujet était sur leurs lèvres : la fête de Dick. Veronica et Lilly tentaient désespérément de soutirer des informations à Meg mais celle-ci ne semblait pas prête à plier.

- Donne nous au moins les critères que vous avez utilisé pour choisir les couples ?! Demanda Veronica.

- Il n'y a pas de critère particulier, avoua Meg.

- Alors comment vous avez fait ? Au hasard ?

- Pas exactement, répondit-elle évasivement.

Lilly lui adressa une petite moue, se décidant à la prendre par les sentiments. Qui pouvait résister quand elle faisait les yeux doux ?

- Sois une vraie amie, montre-toi gentille et dis-nous, s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir avec qui je serais, plaida-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

- La corruption ne marche pas avec moi miss Kane ! S'exclama Meg.

- Ce n'étais absolument pas mon intention ! Se défendit-elle. Je ne...

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu continuer sa phrase, une paire de mains vint joyeusement se plaquer sur ses yeux. Elle se débattit en protestant. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle trouvait immature, c'était ça. Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Logan se délectait de le faire !

- Logan, je sais que c'est toi ! Tu vas détruire mon maquillage ! Arrête ça de suite ou je te plante mes ongles dans les mains !

Logan leva les bras en l'air en poussant un soupir.

- Tu n'es absolument pas drôle au jeu des devinettes ! Se plaignit-il.

- Tant mieux, je ne comptais pas être drôle, répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

- Rabat-joie, marmonna Logan.

Lilly ne fit pas de commentaire. Cette attitude qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre lui paraissait tout à fait naturelle. Elle y était tellement habituée qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Peut être qu'ils avaient une manière bien particulière d'entretenir leur couple et peut être que la plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça mais elle n'imaginait pas être avec lui sans qu'ils ne se chamaillent.  
Dick, Logan, Ducan, Cassidy, Luke et Connor s'installèrent à la table. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Madison et Shelly.

- Eh bien, nous sommes au complet maintenant. Même si ça n'a pas l'air de trop vous avoir dérangé de ne pas nous attendre pour commencer à manger, commenta Logan.

Lilly roula des yeux.

- C'est pas comme si on faisait un dîner aux chandelles ! Je savais pas que je devais t'attendre pour déguster cette si fameuse salade de pommes de terre ! Je ne ferai rien sans toi mon ange, ce serait tellement irrespectueux, et puis... je ne vis que pour toi voyons ! Fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Lilly, souffla doucement Veronica.

Elle savait comment ça se passait avec ces deux-là. Au début c'était des remarques désobligeantes pour plaisanter, et après ils se retrouvaient à s'entretuer devant une foule estomaquée. Puis ils bouderaient tous les deux dans leur coin jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre présente des excuses bidons et qu'ils se remettent à se bécoter. Elle les connaissait par cœur. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de joue au tampon entre les deux, même si elle savait que c'était inutile.

- Quoi "Lilly" ? Demanda l'intéressée en se tournant vers son amie.

Comme si elle ne savait pas pourquoi Veronica essayait de la calmer.

- N'essaye même pas Ronnie, tu sais bien qu'elle adore faire sa garce. Un véritable défouloir, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? Intervint Logan avec une douceur exagérée.

- Je suis peut être la garce, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi si tu es toujours avec moi ? Un masochiste ?

- Sans doute. J'aime les petites blondes emmerdantes. Mais j'avoue que Dick va me faire un cadeau en m'attribuant quelqu'un d'autre que toi à sa fête, ça me fera des vacances !

- Parce que tu comptes profiter de la personne que Dick t'attribuera ?

- Oh que oui ! Pourquoi s'en priver ?!

- Peut être parce que ta petite-amie emmerdante n'apprécierait pas de te partager, aussi tolérante soit-elle ?

- Tolérante ? Ça c'est la blague du jour ! Ricana-t-il. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me restreindre alors que toi tu vas sans doute en profiter et oublier jusqu'à mon nom pour t'envoyer en l'air avec le type qu'on t'aura attribué même si c'est un inconnu pourvu que ce ne soit pas un laideron !

Il vit les yeux de Lilly lui envoyer des éclairs. Quand c'était comme ça, Logan savait que la blonde en avait fini avec les plaisanteries et qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à se calmer. C'était toujours comme ça quand ils touchaient une vérité. Ce n'était pas fait pour blesser mais le résultat était toujours le même. Elle se leva brusquement.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ma claque ! Alors profites-en, ta garce de petite amie te donne des vacances avant l'heure !

- Une vraie reine du mélodrame. Tu devrais demander un oscar !

Elle lui adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de s'éloigner. Quand Logan retourna son regard vers l'assemblée réunie autour de la table, il vit que Veronica le regardait avec un air plein de reproche.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, atterrée.

- T'es vraiment un abruti.

- Pardon ?

- Je crois que tu as très bien compris.

Il poussa un soupir sonore.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Je taquinais juste Lilly.

- Tu la taquinais ?! Répéta Veronica, incrédule.

- Bien sûr, tu ne crois pas que je pensais réellement ce que je lui ai dit tout de même ? Tu sais très bien comment c'est, ça la distrait tout ça. Ça ferait longtemps qu'elle m'aurait largué si je ne lui offrais pas quelques disputes de temps en temps ou si je la traitais toujours comme une princesse.

Elle savait très bien que Lillt n'était pas parfaite. Mais c'était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on la traite de cette manière, même si la plupart du temps, elle le cherchait par son attitude.

- T'es vraiment pathétique.

Elle se leva à son tour et retourna vers le bâtiment. Elle n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Lilly maintenant, en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas d'une humeur massacrante.

* * *

Veronica avait finit par retrouver Lilly dans les toilettes des filles. Elle se remaquillait face à une glace, l'air de rien. Elle s'approcha d'elle et croisa son regard dans le miroir mais Lilly ne dit rien.

- Ça va ?

Lilly ne tiqua pas, occupée avec sa brosse de mascara.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Logan n'y est pas vraiment allé de main morte pendant le repas.

Lilly haussa les épaules d'un air sereine. Comme si elle ne venait pas -quelques minutes auparavant- de hurler sur son petit-ami et qu'il n'avait pas insinué qu'elle était une salope.

- Tu connais Logan. Ses mots dépassent souvent ses pensées. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec pour savoir que je suis géniale. Quoi qu'il puisse dire de désagréable, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et puis, ça va être marrant de le voir essayer de se faire pardonner de ça !

- Lilly...,soupira Veronica.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'en as pas marre de cette situation ?

A croire que les soucis de couple de Lilly touchaient plus Veronica qu'elle-même. Ça lui fichait des mal de crâne pas possible de les entendre se déchirer sans cesse. Et elle s'inquiétait toujours pour Lilly. Elle ne pensait pas que Lilly était invincible. Si elle acceptait presque tout sans broncher, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait par être vraiment blessée. Et elle ne savait pas quelle bêtise Lilly pourrait faire si elle était blessée.

- Veronica, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne Logan et moi. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Ça met un peu de piment dans notre couple, sinon on s'ennuierait.

- Mais vous n'allez nulle part comme ça Lilly. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? A quoi bon être dans une relation de couple si elle ne veut rien dire.

- Toi et moi on a probablement pas la même conception du couple. Je n'ai jamais rêvé au prince charmant alors je ne vois pas bien de quoi je pourrais me plaindre.

- Tu aimes Logan ?

- Je l'aime bien... Ça suffit largement. Ça serait le désastre total si j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Veronica roula des yeux. Elle comprenait que dans une relation comme ça, ce serait effectivement un désastre. Mais en règle générale, quand on était en couple, c'était qu'on aimait son partenaire. En tout cas, c'était l'idéal que Veronica avait, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas toujours aussi simple que ça.

- Je pense simplement que Logan et toi, vous pourriez tous deux trouver quelqu'un qui vous conviendrait mieux. Parce que je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, si vous continuez comme ça, ça ne passera plus. Et vous méritez tous les deux bien mieux que de souffrir pour des bêtises pareilles.

Lilly lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- T'es vraiment mignonne V.

Veronica leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Lilly préférait encore plonger sa tête dans le sable. Les deux blondes savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre que Lilly n'avait aucun avenir avec Logan, mais l'une d'entre elles préférait faire comme si de rien était et l'ignorer. Mais Lilly ne pourra pas se plaindre que Veronica ne l'avait pas prévenue.

* * *

Après la dispute du couple phare de Neptune High, la table s'était peu à peu vidée, si bien qu'il n'y restait maintenant plus que Dick et Meg.

- Ça va être difficile de mettre Logan et Veronica ensemble, commenta Meg.

Le blond leva un sourcil.

- Elle lui a dit qu'il était pathétique, explicita-t-elle.

- Elle a dit ça pour défendre Lilly ! Et puis, même si elle le pensait, tout le monde sait que les filles adorent « détester » les mecs. C'est un fait ! Plus elles mordent, plus elles en veulent !

Meg le regarda, dépitée.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas te dire le fond de mes pensées, sinon tu vas croire que « j'en veux »... Je ne tiens pas à te mettre cette idée en tête.

- Le Dick va faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu pour respecter la timidité de Miss Meg, mais il sait très bien que c'est difficile de résister.

Meg secoua la tête, à la fois amusée et fatiguée. Son immaturité avait un petit côté divertissant mais en même temps, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de grandir un peu.  
Un ange passa.

- Au fait ! Je voulais te demander ! Tu connais Morticia ?

- Morticia ? Répéta-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

- Oui, la fille aux cheveux sombres qui a des mèches de couleurs, toujours derrière un ordi et qui s'habille et se fringue comme une gothique parfois ?

- Tu parles de Cindy Mackensie ?

- Peut être, j'en sais rien...

- Pourquoi tu me demandes si je la connais ?

- Je l'ai vue discuter avec mon frère. Ils feraient un parfait petit couple !

- Tu es sûr ?

Meg ne connaissait pas beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle avait été sa partenaire pour un exposé de littérature l'année précédente, mais elle n'avait pas été très bavarde. Quant au frère de Dick, il restait toujours dans l'ombre des 3'09, elle n'entendait que très rarement le son de sa voix.

- Ils semblaient s'entendre très bien quand je les ai entendus discuter la dernière fois. Pour deux solitaires, c'est un bon début !

- Comme tu le sens... J'irai inviter Cindy. J'ai histoire avec elle. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'y aller, conclut-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et partit laissant Dick seul à table. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en ce moment à Neptune High. Depuis quelques jours l'atmosphère y était devenue plus pesante. Et même Meg ne semblait plus autant enthousiasmée par leur projet qu'au départ...


End file.
